The present invention relates generally to a communication system for an automotive vehicle, and more particularly, to a communication system that allows automotive vehicles to communicate information to each other for use in various vehicle systems such as safety systems.
While operating an automotive vehicle it may be useful to transmit various vehicle operating conditions to other vehicles to facilitate crash mitigation actions. Vehicle location, vehicle weight, bumper height, vehicle type, and other information may be useful in crash mitigation.
Crash mitigation may include various actions to be performed by the automotive vehicle. Such actions include but are not limited to steering actions, braking actions, and deployment of occupant restraint devices. By receiving vehicle information, mitigation actions may be performed prior to onboard sensing which react only to forces acting directly on the vehicle.
A transponder for transmitting such information and a receiver for receiving such information may be added to a vehicle. One drawback to this approach is that added components increase the cost of the vehicle.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a vehicle communication system that uses existing vehicle hardware and therefore reduces the cost of implementation of a vehicle-to-vehicle communication system.
The present invention advantageously provides a communication system for an automotive vehicle that uses existing vehicle components with only slight modifications that can be implemented in readily changeable software. The present invention includes a vehicle bus and a vehicle information source coupled to the vehicle bus. The vehicle information source couples vehicle information to the vehicle bus. The transmitter transmits a first communication having a first transmitter identification code and first vehicle information. A receiver is coupled to the vehicle bus. The receiver couples a second communication word having second vehicle information to the vehicle bus. The automotive vehicle also has a safety system and a safety system controller coupled to the bus. The safety system controller actuates the safety system in response to the second vehicle information.
One advantage of the present invention is that the transmitter may be an existing vehicle transmitter such as an integrated garage door opener such as those commonly included in high-end vehicles. Another advantage of the invention is that the receiver of the communication system may use the receiver of the remote keyless entry system. By utilizing existing vehicle components, the cost of implementing such a system is greatly reduced.
Other advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent when viewed in light of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings and appended claims.